


Cuestión de tacto

by Metuka



Category: NCIS
Genre: 8x07, Broken Arrow, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harta después de trabajar con Tony DiNozzo Sr., Ziva sube al coche de Gibbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuestión de tacto

Ziva se abrochó el cinturón más como automatismo que porque fuese realmente útil. Gibbs conduciría como un loco, igual que ella, pero precisamente por eso confiaba en él y sabía que no les ocurriría nada. Con él siempre se encontraba a salvo, hacía que todo funcionase. Absolutamente todo.

Aguardó a que el vehículo arrancase, exhaló un suspiro cargado de hastío y comenzó a soltarse el recogido con movimientos rápidos y precisos. No veía el momento de despojarse también del vestido, probablemente en el siguiente par de minutos se decidiría si para sustituirlo por algo más cómodo o por nada.

Cerró los ojos un momento y se arrellanó en su butaca. Incluso a través de los párpados percibía la mirada clara de Gibbs fijándose en ella entre vistazo y vistazo a la calzada. Despegó los párpados, sonrió e inclinó la cabeza para tranquilizarle sin palabras. Sí, se encontraba bien ahora que todo había terminado. No era como él creía, que la hubieran reconocido y hubiese tenido aquella escaramuza no había significado nada. El motivo de su agotamiento era otro, uno con nombre y apellidos: Anthony DiNozzo Senior. El maldito pulpo hacía bueno a su hijo, que diese gracias porque Ziva le hubiese permitido conservar todas las partes de su cuerpo.

—Me ha tocado el culo—escupió al fin con tono de indignación. Para su sorpresa, Gibbs rió por lo bajo. Ziva alzó las cejas y le miró de brazos cruzados.  
—Los hay con suerte.

Atónita, Ziva ahogó un grito que acabó transformándose en carcajada. Al término sintió la mano de Gibbs escalando perezosa pero tenaz por su muslo.

—¿Comprobando que he salido ilesa, Gibbs?—ronroneó con tono provocativo—¿O es que Tony no ha sido el único que se ha puesto celoso?

Gibbs dejó la mano donde estaba y guardó silencio. Sobraban las palabras, la sonrisa burlona que le calaba los labios y los ojos era más elocuente que cualquier cosa que pudiese decir. Leroy Jethro Gibbs no tenía celos, esos sentimientos eran signo de inseguridad, algo para simples mortales. Seguro que él se encontraría demasiado ocupado yendo varios pasos por delante del mundo como para rebajarse a esa pequeñez. Tampoco es que le hiciese falta, reflexionó Ziva. Sabía que era selectiva, que le gustaba el jugueteo inocuo y que debía guardarse las dudas para quien las mereciera.

—Te has pasado el desvío—le provocó aunque supiera que no se dirigían al Navy Yard.

Tampoco se dirigían a su casa, en vista de que Gibbs acababa de pasar también ese giro. Solo quedaba la de Gibbs, cuyo rostro se había transformado en una máscara inescrutable, señal de que tenía un as en el bolsillo o como se dijera.

—¿Qué estás tramando?—probó fortuna aunque dudaba que fuese a obtener respuesta.

Mientras se saltaba un semáforo y hacía caso omiso de las pitadas y aspavientos de un par de conductores airados, Gibbs la miró. En el trabajo jamás la desnudaba de esa manera con los ojos, pero ahora que no había testigos, Ziva sintió cómo sus iris claros le iban desabrochando la cremallera lentamente. Tentador, pero insuficiente

—¿No me lo vas a decir?

Gibbs puso una media sonrisa y volvió a centrarse en la calzada.

—¿Nunca te has preguntado cómo saco los barcos del sótano?

Ziva dio un respingo en su asiento y le observó boquiabierta. De todas las proposiciones que podría haberle hecho Gibbs, tenía que haber escogido probablemente la única que no se esperaba. Una cosa era estrenar barcos y comprobar su estabilidad en seco y otra, conocer el secreto mejor guardado del hombre más hermético de todo el NCIS. Las travesuras serían muy divertidas, pero las aparcaba para mejor ocasión, una oferta como aquella no podía rechazarla.

—¿Me lo vas a enseñar?

Gibbs se encogió de hombros.

—Si me convences.


End file.
